The Best Christmas Ever
by Phoenix710
Summary: The Rovers are getting ready for Christmas, when Blitz gets a wonderful idea. He decides to fly Hunter's mom, Starlight, over to Road Rover HQ, so that she can meet her grandkids, and Colleen. Havoc has a new plan to start WW3. Can the Rovers stop him?
1. A Very Special Surprise

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** With Christmas approaching, the Rovers are all preparing to celebrate the holidays together. Since he wants to make this Christmas extra special for his two closest friends, Blitz decides to fly out to Wyoming, and brings Hunter's mother, Starlight, back to Road Rover Headquarters, so that she can meet her grandchildren, and spend the holidays with her son, and her new family. Meanwhile, Havoc is cooking up a new plan to start a new world war. Can the Rovers stop him, and still get home in time to celebrate Christmas?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters, however, are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter One: A Very Special Surprise**

Hunter and Colleen woke up just after 8:00am on this particularly lovely winter day. Checking the calendar, Colleen said, "Huntie, I can't believe that Christmas is only a week away. I just love this time of year!" Hunter walked over to her, and pulled her close, enjoying the feeling of her warm, gentle hands on his back. He kissed her, long and deep, and said, "It's not only Christmas, Colleen. Cassie and Alexander's birthday is on Christmas Eve as well." Colleen replied, "I know. After breakfast, why don't you and I head out, and do some shopping, and we can leave the kids with The Master. I'm sure he won't mind taking care of them." Hunter said, "That sounds like a great idea to me, sweetheart. Come on, let's get the kids, and go have breakfast." Colleen went into the twins' bedroom, and found them already making their beds. Cassie said, "Morning, mommy!" Alexander repeated the process, and Colleen hugged them both. Hunter came in, carrying Kayla. He handed his baby daughter to Colleen, and pulled his two older children into a hug. Once they'd all greeted each other, the happy family of five headed downstairs into the kitchen. Exile was already downstairs, watching the news, while Kasha played with Alek. Blitz was helping Shag put up Christmas decorations, while Samantha put together a jigsaw puzzle with Karina. Hunter finished making breakfast, and slid the omelets, breakfast sausages, and hashbrowns, onto everyone's plates. Once they'd finished eating, The Master came in, and said, "Good Morning, Rovers!" They all replied, **"GOOD MORNING, MASTER!"** Hunter said, "Master, if it's alright with you, Colleen and I were planning to head out and do our Christmas shopping this morning. Could you watch the kids for us, please?" The Master replied, "I'd be delighted to. Go ahead and do your shopping, Hunter, and have fun." Hunter replied, "Thank you, Master!" Together, he and Colleen cleaned up the breakfast dishes, and then the two of them headed for the vehicle hangar. Climbing into the Street Rover, the pair took off, headed for the local mall. Blitz, in the meantime, suddenly got an idea. Turning to Exile, he said, "Exile, I just thought of the perfect gift that I could give to Hunter. I'll fly out to his home in Wyoming, and pick up his mother. Then, I'll bring her back to Headquarters, send her through the Transdogmafier, so she can spend the holidays with her son and family." Exile replied, "Comrade, that is wonderful idea! Comrades Hunter and Colleen will be so happy, and the kids will be able to finally meet grandmother! You really have become much better dog, Comrade, and I am proud to be your friend." Blitz smiled, and replied, "Thanks, Exile." Samantha pulled Blitz close, and said, "Blitz, you've got such a golden heart. I can't wait to meet Hunter's mom either. If she's anything like him, I'm sure she'll be a wonderful lady." Kasha said, "Da, Comrade Hunter is wonderful, kind dog, and great friend, so his mother must be just as sweet." Shag, who was now dusting off the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace, said, "Rah, Ri ran't rate!" (Yeah, I can't wait!" Blitz finished decorating the living room, and then, he went to go and talk to The Master about his idea. The Master said, "Blitz, that's such a kind and thoughtful idea! Hunter's going to love being able to celebrate the holidays with his mother! Go ahead, Blitz. Bring her back her soon, since Hunter and Colleen are due back in three hours." Blitz nodded, and then he took off for the hangar. He climbed into the Cloud Rover, and took off, headed for Wyoming. When he landed at the small farm that he remembered from the last time, when Hunter had been trying to track down his mother, he climbed out and looked around, before pulling out a pair of binoculars. After a few minutes, he spotted Hunter's mom, Starlight, on the porch of the farmhouse, sitting up, and looking in his direction. She rose up on all fours when he started down the hill, and began barking at him. He held up his hands, and said, "Easy…easy…I'm friends with your son, Hunter." She looked at him, rather uncertainly, for a few seconds, until he began speaking in canine to her. When he mentioned that he had come to bring her home, so that she could spend the holidays with her son, her daughter-in-law, and her grandchildren, she began wagging her tail, and barking happily. Together, they walked back to the Cloud Rover, climbed inside, and Blitz carefully took off, so that he wouldn't frighten her. He then flew back to Road Rover HQ, landed, and guided Starlight to the Transdogmafiers. He gestured towards it, and she stopped, rather uncertain. Blitz said, "It doesn't hurt at all, trust me." She still looked frightened, until he said, "Watch, I'll show you." Heading into his Transdogmafier, he changed back into a regular Doberman. Walking towards her, he barked out, "Now, watch again." He went back in, and came back out, in the same form she'd seen him in first. Blitz said, "You see, it's totally safe. Your turn." She stepped into one of the tall, silver tubes, and was immediately surrounded by thick smoke, as the transformation began. Minutes later, she came out, on two legs, just like the rest of them. She looked herself over, and said, "Wow…this is incredible! Oh gods…I'm actually talking!" She looked over at Blitz, and said, "You were right, Blitz…that didn't hurt a bit." Blitz replied, "Ja, it's fun, really fun. Come with me, I'll introduce you to the others." The two of them headed into the living room, and Blitz said, "Hello, everybody! I'm home!" Samantha walked up, and said, "Hi, sweetie!" They kissed deeply, and then Sam noticed Starlight. "Blitz, who's she?" Blitz replied, "That's Hunter's mom, Starlight. Starlight, this is my wife, Samantha, and our little girl, Karina." Starlight's eyes gleamed as she looked at Karina. "She's adorable! Blitz, she's the spitting image of your wife, except for the fact that her fur's the same color as yours." Blitz then moved on to Exile, and the big Husky said, "Greetings, Comrade Starlight. My name is Exile, and this is my lovely wife, Kasha, and our son, Alek." She greeted the three of them, and then Exile introduced her to Shag, and to Muzzle. Blitz excused himself, went out to the kitchen, and brought back a tray full of mugs of hot cocoa. Starlight took a cup for herself, and they all began discussing everything, from the various adventures the team had been on, to what they'd done before being Road Rovers, and especially, how Hunter and Colleen had helped them all at various times. Starlight said, "So, when is my son going to get back? I can't wait to see him, and my new daughter, not to mention my grandchildren." Exile said, "They will be back soon, Comrade, I promise." Soon, Hunter's voice was heard, as he and Colleen collected the kids from The Master's office. Starlight stood up, and, moments later, when Hunter came in, his eyes went wide, and he said, "Oh… my…**MOM!!!"** He rushed forward, and embraced her. When they pulled away, Starlight said, "Oh my…Hunter, you've gotten so handsome! Your friends really are wonderful." Hunter said, "Mom, this is…this is so awesome! I can't believe you're actually here!" He then said, "Mom, this is Colleen, the lovely female Collie I told you about last time. We're married now, and she just recently gave birth to our third child, Kayla." Colleen brought in the kids, and said, "That nice young lady there, kids…she's your daddy's mum. That makes her your grandmother. Go on, say hello." Alexander stepped up first, and Starlight said, "Hunter, is he your and Colleen's son?" He smiled broadly, and said, "He sure is, mom. His name's Alexander." Hunter then walked her over to where Cassie was, and said, "This is Alexander's twin sister, Cassie. She's the spitting image of Colleen, aside from the fact that she's got my eyes, whereas Alexander's got Colleen's. Mom, this is Kayla, our newest addition to the family. She's just turned seven months old." Starlight smiled at the sight of her youngest granddaughter. The pretty little girl looked just like Colleen, right down to the blue eyes. Her fur did have a golden tinge to it, causing it to be a deep amber, instead of the light brown fur that Colleen and Cassie had. She said, "Hunter, you and Colleen have a lovely family, and I'm proud to call Colleen my daughter." Colleen said, with tears in her eyes, "Starlight, thank you…" Starlight embraced her new daughter, and then went down into the rec room, along with her son, and her grandchildren, so that they could have some family time. After all, they had a lot of catching up to do.

**Next Chapter: Hunter and his mom talk about what they've been through, since they last saw one another, and Starlight gets to know Colleen, and her grandchildren. Meanwhile, Havoc begins his newest scheme. Join us next time for Chapter Two: A Happy Reunion.**


	2. A Happy Reunion

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Now that Hunter's mother has met her new daughter, and her grandchildren, the happy family heads into the Rec. Room at Road Rover Headquarters, so they can talk about all of the adventures that the Rovers have been on, Hunter and Colleen's early lives, and how Hunter and Colleen first realized that they loved one another. After that, Starlight joins in for the decorating of the tree, and then the Rovers all head to bed for the night. Meanwhile, Havoc is about to escape from prison, and begin cooking up another scheme. What is he up to this time? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The song that Hunter sings for Colleen in this chapter, 'Love of a Lifetime', is property of the 1980's/1990's band Firehouse. All original characters are products of my imagination.**

**Chapter Two: A Happy Reunion**

Hunter and Colleen led Starlight on a guided tour of Road Rover Headquarters, while the twins waited down in the rec room, along with little Kayla. Starlight said, "Wow…all this time, you've all been together, fighting terrorists worldwide, and raising a family at the same time. It must be tough, trying to balance your jobs as crimefighters, and having children." Colleen replied, "Not really. Professor Hubert, our chief scientist and inventor, keeps an eye on our kids while we're gone, and Master makes sure that they're well taken care of, just like he does for us." In response, Starlight said, "My…Colleen, your friend Blitz was right. You and Hunter really do have a lovely family, and I'm so happy for you both, and even happier to welcome you to the family, Colleen. You and my son Hunter truly were made for each other, and it makes me happy to see that he's found the one that he loves, with all his heart and soul." Hunter said, "Mom, you mean Blitz…brought you here, to spend Christmas with us? TOO COOL!" Blitz walked by just then, and Hunter said, "Blitz, thank you so much, for bringing my mom here to spend Christmas with us. I've always wanted to have her meet Colleen and the kids, and now, thanks to you, my dream's come true. Whatever wrongs you've done in the past, Blitz…I want you to know this: No matter what, we'll always be friends, forever." Blitz and Hunter shook hands, and Colleen hugged him gently. She said, "Blitz, thanks so much. I don't think I've been this happy since I married Huntie." He replied, "Danke. I'm glad you liked my present. I'm going to go take a shower, and then go out for a bit with Sam and Karina, until dinner. See you later." Hunter said, "See ya, buddy. Have fun!" Hunter walked with his mother and Colleen into the vehicle hangar, and Starlight immediately recognized the Cloud Rover. She said, "That one, the helicopter, that's what Blitz picked me up in." Hunter said, "Mom, we've got a ton of vehicles here. The car there is the Street Rover, over there's the Sky Rover, the Turbojet Rover, The Sonic Rover, and our newest one, the Stealth Rover. It's fully armed, capable of cloaking, and it's got shields." Starlight walked inside, and marvelled at the high-tech display panels. Hunter said, "Careful, Mom. That thing's expensive. We got some of the parts from the Air Force, mostly the ejection seats, the weapons, and the radar system. The rest of it, Professor Hubert made himself." Hunter and Colleen then led Starlight over to the armory, and she gasped. Hunter said, "Don't worry, Mom…we don't kill people with these guns. The only time we use lethal force is against aliens, or zombies, or vampires." That aside, we use either gas grenades, or these dart pistols, which fire tranquilizer darts, using compressed C02." Hunter showed her one of the Colt .45's that Professor Hubert had modified into a dart gun. Next, Hunter showed off their armor. The brilliant, full body silver, red, and blue suits gleamed in the lighting. Starlight said, "Hunter…you weren't wearing this when you came to see me last time, is this new?" Hunter replied, "Yeah, it is. It's designed after the MJOLNIR Mk. VI armor worn in Halo 2 by the Master Chief, the cyborg super soldier that's the hero of the game. Professor Hubert designed it about a year and a half ago, after Colleen got kidnapped by a vampire named Mordred, who wanted to turn her into his new servant, and take over the world. Her and I destroyed him with the pure power of our love for each other, through the technique known as the Storm of Passion. Also, our love for one another, has enabled Colleen and I to communicate telepathically." Starlight said, "Wow…if your love is that strong, then nothing will ever break you apart." Colleen replied, "That's right. Huntie and I have promised to each other that we'll remain together forever." Smiling, Starlight said, "I'm so proud of you both. You've risked your lives for one another so many times, saved the world from impending doom, and found love in the process. Why don't we all go talk about your adventures, and I can learn what my daughter went through, before she found her soulmate in my wonderful son." Hunter said, "Sounds great, Mom! I know just the place…we can go to the rec room." Starlight agreed, and, before long, they had gotten themselves comfortable on the ring of soft lounge seats that surrounded the large table in the middle of the room. Hunter, Colleen, and Starlight, had stopped by the kitchen long enough for Hunter to make some Pizza for them for lunch, and he'd also cooked a pair of personal-sized ones for the twins. Hunter was having Root Beer to drink, Colleen had Coke Classic, and Starlight was having Pepsi. Starlight asked, "So, Hunter…tell me just what kinds of adventures you've all been on." Hunter said, "Well, our first mission was stopping our archenemy, Parvo, from getting his hands of a molecular stabilizer, which would have let him build an army of Cano-Mutant soldiers for world domination. Next, we stopped this lunatic named Storm, from attacking the U.S. with a stolen laser satellite. Our next mission was one that I'd really like to forget." Colleen replied, "Me too…I still get the shudders when I see the full moon…" Starlight asked, "What happened?" Hunter replied, "Well, a pack of werewolves was terrorizing London, Colleen's hometown, and we had to stop them. Our first battle with them was a disaster, in more ways than one. They got away, and Colleen got slobbered on by one, after it jumped her. She became one of them, and it was a race against time to get the cure to her. We got there just in time, before the sun rose on the third day after she became one of those monsters. I fired a tennis ball into her mouth, covered in swamp water, and when it combined with her saliva, it turned her back to normal. We did the same with the other werewolves, and headed home. Next, we stopped a warmonger named Havoc, from igniting a war over an ancient scepter, between Katzenstok and Eisneria. Hunter told his mom all about their other adventures, and, at the end, she said, "Wow…you guys really are amazing! From what I've just heard, my son sounds like the perfect leader." Colleen replied, "Oh…he is, and he's also the best friend I've ever had, and the only one I'll ever love." Starlight asked, "When did you realize that you loved Colleen, Hunter?" He replied, "Well, right when I met her, I was attracted to her. It was after our first mission, especially after she saved me from a Cano-Mutant that was about to shoot me, and then probably toss my body off the train we were on. When I saved her from the werewolves, I realized that I didn't want anyone else to touch her. What REALLY convinced me, though, was on our mission to stop Parvo from using a mother Tyrannosaurus Rex and her babies to take over Earth. She beat up a Cano-Mutant Shiba-Inu ninja in a museum in Japan, while we tried to stop them from stealing a vase that had part of a map that led to the cave that they were sealed in. They got away, but seeing Colleen's strength, her bravery, and her gracefulness, made me realize just how much I loved her. I told her how I felt, just after we got back from stopping a joint plan by Parvo, Storm, and a villain from Japan named Big Cheese. After that, we were married, and Alexander and Cassie were born the following Christmas, shortly after we took down Osama Bin Laden." Starlight was amazed; her son, whom she hadn't seen since he was only eight weeks old, had done so much, since she'd seen him last. She turned to Colleen, and asked, "Colleen, what made you realize that you loved my son?" She smiled, and replied, "Well, the first thing was after he ran back into a burning volcano, during our first battle with Storm, to rescue Muzzle. His loyalty, his bravery, and, most of all, his selflessness, made me realize that he'd never abandon a friend, no matter what. The second thing was after he saved me from being a werewolf. Just before he turned me back to normal, I tried to tear him apart in my werewolf form, but he was able to fight me off, and give me the antidote. I then realized that he was totally dedicated to keeping me safe, and that I'd never have to worry, as long as I was with him. Finally, right at the end of our first year as a team, Parvo was gonna dunk all of us into molten lava, just before Huntie swooped in with the crop dusting plane. He'd gone to see you, and I thought I'd lost him for sure. When he came back, though, I knew that we still had a chance. I'm glad I was right, because I can't live without him." Starlight pulled both Hunter and Colleen into a hug, and the twins joined in. Starlight then took Kayla gently into her arms, and rocked her back and forth. Kayla soon settled down, and fell asleep in her grandmother's arms. Colleen said, "Wow…you're really good with her, Starlight." Smiling, Starlight said, "Well, it's a mother's touch. Even if I only had Hunter for eight weeks, I still remember how to handle kids. By the way, Colleen, where did you come from, before you met Hunter?" She replied, "Well, I was born a stray, actually. My mum and I were alone on the streets of London, fighting off other dogs for food and water, stealing it from food stands, or however else we could put food in our tummies. When I was only nine months old, my mum caught the flu and died. It was cold and rainy that night, and I laid there by her side, as she was fighting to stay alive…" She started crying, and Hunter pulled her against him, letting her cry into his chest. When she was ready, she continued. "Like I said, she was laying there, barely able to breathe. The last thing she said to me was, 'Never, ever give up hope, and follow your heart, Colleen. If you do, you'll eventually find a life beyond these dirty streets.' After that, she passed on, and I spent the whole night at her side, trying to get her to wake up. I pawed her, nudged her, I even stole some bread and put it near her. When she didn't get up, I knew I'd lost her." Starlight had tears in her eyes, as did Hunter, and the twins as well. They hated to see their mother, who was normally strong and fearless, crying like this. Colleen finished crying, and said, "One night, after I fought off a pair of dogs that were trying to steal a bone I'd found, I was called by The Master, and I came here, and became a Road Rover. That's what led me to Huntie, and I'm so glad. Now, I've got him, the rest of the Rovers, my lovely kids, and now, you've adopted me as your new daughter. Starlight, thank you so much…it means so much to me." Starlight replied, "Think nothing of it, dear. You and Hunter truly were made for each other, and I wish you all the luck in the world." Hunter set up a camera, and then joined his wife, his mother, and his children, in the middle of the room, for a family photo. Once the picture was snapped, Hunter pulled it out, and said, "Wow…it's great! I'm gonna have this framed as soon as I can!" The happy family then headed into the living room, and began decorating the tree. Hunter strung the lights, Colleen and Starlight put up ornaments on the lower branches, Exile and Kasha took care of the middle branches, and Blitz, Shag, and Samantha did the upper branches. The kids helped out with the lower branches as well, and finally, Starlight lifted Cassie up, and she put the star on top of the tree. Hunter plugged it in, and the whole room was instantly lit up. They smelled dinner cooking, and headed into the dining room, where a lovely roast beef had just come out, along with gravy, noodles, carrots, and a salad. Everyone sat down to eat, and, after they cleaned up, and had some ice cream for dessert, they headed for their rooms. Starlight went into the spare room right across from the one that her son and Colleen shared, and, after taking a shower, she stretched out on the soft mattress, and was asleep in minutes. Inside Hunter and Colleen's room, Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing you a song, called 'Love of A Liftime', by Firehouse. I think it suits us perfectly. Colleen replied, "Huntie, that sounds so lovely!" Hunter popped in the CD, and began singing with it.

'_I guess the time was right for us to say_

_We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day_

_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_

_We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_

_With you I never wonder - will you be there for me_

_With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_With every kiss our love is like brand-new_

_And every star up in the sky was made for me and you_

_Still we both know that the road is long_

_(But) we know that we will be together because our love is strong_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_A love to last my whole life through_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime'_

Colleen's eyes were filled with tears, and she embraced Hunter. She said, "Huntie…you're incredible. I swear, there's no other dog on Earth that can make me as happy as you do. I love you so much, Huntie-Wuntie." Hunter kissed her, long and deep, and replied, "I love you too, my English Rose, always and forever." They kissed again, and then climbed into bed. Once they got under the warm covers, they curled up in each others' arms, and were fast asleep minutes later, basking in the warmth of their undying love.

**Next Chapter: Havoc makes his escape, and the Rovers move out to stop him. Can they save the world, and still make it home in time to celebrate Christmas? Find out next time in Chapter Three: Time To Save The World**


	3. Time To Save The World

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Starlight has been at Road Rover Headquarters for five days now, and she's thoroughly enjoyed herself. As we join our heroes now, they're all out at the beach, enjoying the lovely weather. However, Havoc makes his escape from prison, and then his goons hijack a pair of Air Force C-17's, along with their cargo, which happens to be the parts for the new fighter, the F-37 Excalibur, and it's high-powered Tactical Laser Cannon. The Master sends the Rovers out to put an end to Havoc's plans, and Starlight volunteers to stay home and keep an eye on the kids. Let's see if the Rovers can stop Havoc, and then return home before Christmas Eve.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters, and the F-37 Excalibur, are products of my imagination. The C-17 Galaxy is property of the United States Air Force. The Su-37 Terminator is property of the Russian Air Force. The song that Hunter and Colleen sing a duet to in this chapter, "Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You", is property of Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack.**

**Chapter Three: Time To Save The World**

It had been five days now, since Starlight had come to spend the holidays with her son, and the rest of his family and friends. They had gotten their Christmas shopping finished a couple of days ago, and were now taking a rest on the beach, enjoying the clean, crisp morning air. Starlight watched her son playing with Colleen, as they chased each other around, before Hunter picked Colleen up, and twirled her around gently. He set her back on her feet, and then pulled her close, their lips meeting in a long, deep kiss. Blitz and Sam, along with Karina, who was now old enough to walk, were tossing a beach ball around. Exile and Kasha were playing along with their son, Alek, as he happily drove his toy construction vehicles around in the sand. Shag was using his metal detector, and Starlight was looking at a pop-up book with Kayla, as she enjoyed some bonding time with her youngest grandchild. Alexander and Cassie were making a sandcastle nearby, and Starlight smiled at their adorable antics. She was overjoyed, as her son clearly had a wonderful life here. Not only was he the leader of an elite team of canine heroes, but he was also happily married, to a wonderful young lady, namely Colleen, who happened to be Hunter's true soulmate, in every sense of the word. Hunter also had given her three lovely grandchildren, the twins Alexander and Cassie, and little Kayla. Hunter also had the rest of the Rovers, and their kids, that both Hunter and Colleen considered to be a part of their family as well. Starlight stood up, as Hunter and Colleen walked over towards her, and sat down. Hunter pulled three bottles of spring water from the cooler nearby, and handed one to his mother, one to Colleen, and then popped open the third one. Starlight said, "Hunter, you and Colleen are so wonderful together, that it brings a tear to my eye. If I had been able to walk and talk, back when you were only eight weeks old, I'd never have let that farmer take you away from me. Although, if you hadn't left, you'd have been on that farm all this time, helping me keep track of the chickens, instead of fighting terrorists, and you'd probably never have met this lovely lady that I'm so proud to call my daughter, or given me three lovely grandchildren. I'm so proud of you, for all you've done, not only for the world, but also for Colleen. You've become her best friend, stood up for her when she's needed it, protected her, and, most of all, given her your love and devotion, and I know that both of you, will always stay true to one another." Hunter replied, "Mom…I love you…" Starlight replied, "I love you too, Hunter." They hugged, and Colleen joined in, along with the twins. When they pulled apart, Colleen checked her watch, and noticed that it was time to give Kayla a bottle. She pulled it out, but Starlight said, "Colleen, let me try, dear. Go play with Hunter. I'd like to have a little more time to get to know Kayla, before we go in for lunch. Colleen handed the bottle to Starlight, and she gently slid the bottle into Kayla's mouth, the adorable little girl's tiny hands came up and held onto the sides, as she drank hungrily. Hunter and Colleen knew that their little girl was in good hands with Hunter's mother, so the two of them went off to play a game of Frisbee, along with the twins.

**Meanwhile…**

Havoc was really fuming…his plans had been perfect last time, and those infernal Road Rovers had STILL stopped him. First, they'd trashed his plans in Katzenstok and Eisneria, and then, they'd stopped him from starting a war between the United States and Russia, both of which would have made him incredibly rich. He'd even had the leader of those annoying mutts as a prisoner last time, but that annoying Collie had gone all Bruce Lee on his troops, and saved the mangy mongrel. He needed a new plan…one that would ensure a MASSIVE payoff, and get those pesky dogs out of his way for good. He then remembered what he'd seen on the internet the other night: an article on the U.S. Air Force's new fighter, the F-37 Excalibur. The aircraft was faster than any other operational fighter, capable of speeds of Mach 2.9(1,856mph), and was equipped with a powerful six-barreled 20mm M61A2 Vulcan cannon in the nose, a pair of heat-seeking AIM-9X Sidewinder missiles, and, most strikingly, a Tactical Laser Cannon, mounted on the upper body. It would be perfect for him to steal it, and then sell them to anyone who could afford his price, which he decided to fix at $35 million per jet. He decided that now was the time for his escape. When the guard came in to take his dinner tray, Havoc whacked the man in the head, knocking him out. Stealing the guard's keycard, he freed the rest of his men, and then they made their way out to the impound yard, and stole a truck. Ramming through the gates, they made their getaway. Havoc outlined his plans. "Now, listen up…we're gonna go and link up with some of our boys, that have stolen some Russian Su-37's. They've come across a couple of Air Force C-17's, and they're gonna steal 'em, along with the F-37's inside. When that's done, we'll fly back to Ovitznia, and I'll start selling those beauties to anybody that can afford the $35 million dollar price tag. Pretty soon, we'll all be rich!" Lt. Skeam said, "That's a great plan, sir…but what about the mutts?" Havoc said, "If they show up, we'll get rid of them for sure this time. I've made sure that our base is outfitted with the latest Anti-Aircraft missiles, and the best AA guns that money can buy. Those pesky fleabags don't have a chance this time! **HAHAHA!!!**"

**Katzenstok/Eisnerian airspace, 1:00pm…**

Captain Rick McCollum, pilot of the lead C-17 in the two-plane formation of Diamond Flight, looked out the co-pilot's side of his bird, checking on Diamond Two, flown by his close friend, Commander Rick Thompson. They were nearly at their destination, when their radar operator shouted, **"CAPTAIN, I'M READING SIX SU-37's COMING IN FAST, WEAPONS HOT!"** "What the heck…", said McCollum. They were in friendly airspace, and as such, there should be no reason that Su-37's would be chasing them, unless they were stolen. Ovitznia had a bad habit of making trouble, and McCollum was betting that they'd sent their birds out to harass them. They needed air cover, and fast. Turning to his radioman, Lt. Paul Grant, McCollum said, "Lieutenant, get on the horn to base, and have them send out F-22's ASAP." Grant replied, "Yes, Sir!" He keyed in the frequency, but then the huge airplane bucked heavily. McCollum checked his readouts, and saw that they'd taken 30mm fire from one of the black and red Su-37's behind them. The Su-37 was a fast, maneuverable, and deadly Russian-made fighter. It could maneuver almost as well as the F-22 Raptor, and was heavily armed. It carried an internally-mounted GSh-30-1 30mm gatling cannon in the nose, with 150 rounds, R-73 'Archer' heat-seeking missiles, R-33 'Amos' long range radar-guided missiles, and the new KS-172 long range missile. The pilot of the lead enemy fighter called out, "Attention, American aircraft…land immediately, or you will be shot down. This is your ONLY warning." McCollum said, "How long until we get the Raptors over here?" Lt. Grant replied, "That shot of theirs took out the radio, sir. They got Diamond 2's radio as well, so we couldn't call for help." McCollum said, "Blast!" With no choice, the two aircraft landed, and the enemy pilots took the crews outside, and tied them up. Soon, Havoc's men arrived, via a stolen Russian transport plane, an AN-225 Cossack. Once the cargo of the C-17's was loaded, Havoc and his goons took off, leaving the Americans to their own devices. McCollum and his crew eventually managed to repair the radio, and they called for a rescue chopper. About an hour later, a pair of CH-47 Chinook transport helicopters arrived, and McCollum and his men eagerly climbed aboard. Once they arrived back at base, they informed their superiors, and, after that, the word of the attack quickly spread.

**Road Rover Headquarters…**

The Rovers were all having lunch together, and Starlight said, "Wow…I didn't know my son was such a fine cook too…this soup is incredible!" Hunter had made his own version of Meatball Alphabet soup, using beef broth, miniature meatballs, and letter-shaped pasta, along with bits of carrots, and some roast beef, for added flavor. When they'd finished their meal, Hunter said, "For your listening pleasure, Colleen and I have decided to perform a duet to one of our favorite songs, 'Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You', by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack. Colleen joined him at the front of the rec room, and Hunter then cued the song up on his stereo. He and Colleen then began singing.

'_Tonight I celebrate my love for you _

_It seems the natural thing to do _

_Tonight no one's gonna find us _

_We'll leave the world behind us _

_When I make love to you _

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you _

_And hope that deep inside you feel it too _

_Tonight our spirits will be climbing _

_To the sky lit up with diamonds _

_When I make love to you tonight _

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you (ooh) _

_And that midnight song is gonna come shining through _

_Tonight there'll be no distance between us _

_What I want most to do _

_Is to get close to you tonight _

Tonight I celebrate my love for you 

_And soon this old world will seem brand new _

_Tonight we will both discover _

_How friends turn into lovers _

_When I make love to you _

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you (ooh) _

_And that midnight song is gonna come shining through _

_Tonight there'll be no distance between us _

_What I want most to do _

_Is to get close to you _

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you'_

When they finished, the whole room erupted in applause. Starlight said, "Oh my…I've never heard such a lovely melody before…" Hunter said, "You should hear Colleen perform solo…her voice sounds like music from heaven." Colleen blushed at Hunter's compliment, and kissed him. They were about to turn on the television, when The Master's voice rang out. **"ROVERS, REPORT IMMEDIATELY TO THE BRIEFING ROOM!!! THE WORLD NEEDS YOUR SERVICES AGAIN!!!" **Hunter said, "If I get my hands on the lousy grinch that's trying to ruin my Christmas, with my family and friends, I'm gonna punch his lights out!" Colleen replied, "You're not the only one, Huntie." Blitz added, "Ja, and I'll bite his tooshie, repeatedly!" Starlight said, "Hunter…I'll watch the kids while you're gone. Come back safe, and you too, Colleen. Good luck, everyone!" Hunter hugged his mother, and so did Colleen. They hugged the kids as well, before heading off to meet with The Master.

When they had all assembled, The Master said, "Rovers, here's our situation. Two hours ago, Havoc's men shot down two U.S. Air Force C-17's, over on the Katzenstok/Eisneria border. They were delivering a shipment of F-37 Excaliburs to the Air Force base up there, when Havoc's men took them down. The crews of the two planes were saved, but Havoc got the cargo, and he plans to sell them to any buyer willing to pay his price of $35 million per fighter. Rovers, get out there, stop Havoc, and reclaim those fighters. Good luck!" Hunter gave his rallying call of, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!"** The team headed down to the armory, suited up, and grabbed their weapons. Once they'd geared up, they made their way to the hangar, boarded the Stealth Rover, and Hunter took off. The Rovers were determined to teach Havoc NOT to mess with their Christmas plans.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers arrive in Ovitznia's unfriendly skies, and Havoc's flyboys in Su-37's engage them. Can the Rovers knock Havoc's air force out of the fight, and make their way towards his base? Find out next time in Chapter Four: Wings of Freedom.**


	4. Wings of Freedom

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****The Rovers arrive in the unfriendly skies of Ovitznia, and Havoc's squadron of Su-37's scrambles to do battle with them. The heroic canines must cut through the enemy fighters, and then take out the Anti-Air defenses surrounding Havoc's base, before they can head inside the base itself, and confront Havoc. Will the Rovers be victorious? Let's join the action and find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination. The song that I'll be using here, 'Rise', is property of Origa, and is from the anime series 'Ghost in The Shell: Stand Alone Complex'.**

**Chapter Four: Wings of Freedom **

Just after the Stealth Rover crossed into Ovitznia, Colleen said, "Huntie, radar's picking up eight enemy fighters, coming in at Mach 2. They're Su-37's, probably Havoc's." Hunter said, "Well then…if they want to play, I'll show them that it's a VERY bad idea to try and ruin Christmas for my friends and family. Colleen, bring the shields online. The rest of you, hang on, because we're going in hot!" Hunter punched in the afterburners, and the Stealth Rover roared straight at Havoc's men. The two lead fighters veered to the side, to avoid being rammed. Soon after, they split off into two groups. The first group held back, while the flight leader took his boys in for the first attack run. Hunter pulled off a sleek inverted loop, and then opened up with the 30mm cannons. He ran a deadly buzzsaw of the depleted uranium rounds through the first enemy fighter, taking out the left wing, and the left engine. The pilot bailed, and Colleen tagged his position, since Hunter wanted to interrogate one of them afterwards, about the defensive abilities of Havoc's base. The second enemy fighter dove at them, it's deadly cannon spewing 30mm fire. However, the shells harmlessly deflected off of the Stealth Rover's shields, and Hunter brought the AIM-132's online. Once the missile locked on, he thumbed the button on the flight stick, and the missile sped off the launch rack, hitting a top speed of Mach 3.5 (2,240mph) within seconds. The missile was also called a QAAM (Quick Maneuver Air-to-Air Missile) for one obvious reason. It could perform incredibly sharp turns, and was impossible to evade. The enemy pilot didn't seem to be aware of this, as he threw his fighter into wild spins, loops, and any other maneuver he could think of, but the deadly eight foot missile plowed right into his fighter's underside, blowing apart half of his right wing, and fatally damaging the engine. He bailed, and Hunter then dispatched the next two with Meteor long-range air-to-air missiles, the next-generation replacement for the ageing AIM-54 Phoenix. One of the Su-37's was hit in the right engine, and the other one got it in the tail-mounted radar cone, right between the engines. Both flyboys bailed, as their birds plummeted to the ground, in pieces.

_I'm a soldier, meaning that I'm  
Both the defendent and the judge  
I'm standing on both sides of the fire  
Going around turns, overtaking death and life  
I'm running to fight with the shadow of a lie_

_No matter how many threads deception would weave  
Truth will show its face of light_

_Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_Save your fears  
take your place  
save them for the judgement day  
fast and free  
follow me  
time to make the sacrifice  
we rise or fall_

_I'm a soldier, born to stand  
in this waking hell I am  
witnessing more than I can compute_

_pray myself we don't forget  
lies, betrayed and the oppressed  
please give me the strength to be the truth_

_people facing the fire together  
if we don't, we'll lose all we have found_

_Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

_After a dream to the edge of a chasm  
Only that way can the world be saved_

_Don't you cry,  
Hide the tears,  
Because a new day will start  
Your fire  
Will be heated  
By thousands of hearts  
But now get up  
Hide the pain and fear far  
The one who's right will win  
Know that everything is in your hands_

_Save your tears  
for the day  
when our pain is far behind  
on your feet  
come with me  
we are soldiers stand or die_

The second batch of enemies came in, hungry for blood, and Hunter was only too happy to oblige. He was absolutely determined to make Havoc understand three things. One: Don't mess with me. Two: Don't mess with my family. Three: DO NOT try and ruin OUR Christmas. Hunter fired a Sidewinder into one enemy fighter, number two went down to the laser cannons, number three got it's left wing blown off by the 30mm cannons, and the last one tried to run, but Hunter got him with a Meteor, right up the left engine. After the team landed, it took them only minutes to round up all of the enemy pilots. Hunter picked one of them up, took hold of his flight suit collar, and said, "Buddy, I want to know three things. Number one: How many AA guns does your base have? Two: Are there any more of your pals in the air? Three: When does Havoc plan to ship out the first of the stolen planes?" The pilot tried to grab his pistol and shoot Hunter, but Colleen drove her foot into his gut. She said, "You try and pull anything else on my husband, and I'll make you wish you'd never learned to fly even a paper airplane. Got it?" For emphasis, Colleen walked over to a nearby rock, and, with a yell of, **"HIYA!!! SYLVESTER STALLONE!!!"**, she shattered it in a single punch. The man's eyes went wide, and he immediately coughed up the info. Hunter smiled, and said, "There, that's a good little henchman. You're not as stupid as you look. Blitz, Sam…tie them up." Once all the goons were secure, Hunter said, "That was great, Colleen. That guy looked like he'd seen a ghost, after you turned that rock into pebbles." She said, "Thanks, Huntie. I aim to please." Before long, they came up over the last mountain ridge, and found Havoc's base. Hunter tagged the locations of the enemy missile turrets and AA guns, and engaged a multi-lock for the Brimstone missiles. He fired, and four of the deadly weapons tore off of their launch racks at close to Mach 4(3,840mph). One of the goons at Havoc's base looked up, and screamed, **"MISSILES!!! RUN!!!"** They all ran off, and the four targeted missile launchers were blown apart. Hunter repeated the process, until he'd fired all of the Brimstone missiles. He switched the weapon selector to the cannons, and started strafing the remaining gun positions. The 30mm rounds were just as deadly against ground targets, as they were against enemy aircraft. Before long, Havoc's base was totally deprived of it's AA weapons, and the Rovers came out. One goon charged Colleen, and she grabbed his wrist, jammed her elbow into his chest, spun him around, and then nailed him with a rising knee strike to the chin, with a yell of, **"HIYA!!! STEVEN SEAGAL!!!" **Hunter lobbed a sleeping gas grenade into a crowd of ten soldiers, as they rushed him. They all dropped like flies. Blitz bit the barrel of his enemy's M-16 5.56mm assault rifle in half, and then kicked the man in the crotch. He dropped to the ground in pain, and Blitz administered his favorite punishment to the man's rear. He screamed in agony, and Blitz shot him with a dart, putting his lights out. He said, "When you get up, I'll bite you some more!" The rest of them quickly took down the last few guards outside the base, and Hunter then blew a hole in the fence with some C-4 Plastic Explosive. They headed in, ready to bring Havoc down, and put him out of business for good.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers begin laying waste to Havoc's goons inside the base, as they fight their way to where the warmonger has holed himself up. Can the crimefighting canines take out Havoc's henchmen, and make their way to his hiding place? Find out next, in Chapter Five: Time To Save The World.**


	5. The Power of Righteousness

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that the Rovers have fought their way onto Havoc's base, they must battle their way through the soldiers inside the complex, before making their way down to where Havoc and Skeam are hiding, in the base's underground hangar. Will the Rovers be able to take out all of Havoc's henchmen, and then confront the maniac himself? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters or locations associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters are products of my imagination. The song that will be used in this chapter, 'Dare', is the property of Stan Bush.**

**Chapter Five: The Power of Righteousness**

Three of Havoc's goons came running out to check the fence, and saw that a MASSIVE hole had been blown in it. One of them was about to radio in, when he suddenly felt a sledgehammer-like force impact with his gut, courtesy of Colleen's foot. She and the others had activated their armor's stealth system, and were moving silently around the base, disabling alarms, knocking out guards, and downloading info from the computers on the base, so that it could be used against Havoc in court. Hunter was planning on PERSONALLY punching his lights out, since he was still angry about the heartless warmonger's attempt at starting another World War, right at Christmas. Another of Havoc's goons came by his position, and Hunter reached out, got him in a chokehold, and yanked the man back into the shadows. He fired a dart from his C02-powered Colt .45 into the man's throat, and then went to link up with Colleen. Samantha's fist silenced another guard, as he was about to radio in, after coming upon the hole in the fence. She said, "Lights out, dimwit." She smashed his radio, tied him up, and then stuffed him into a storage locker, removing the guy's M-249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) at the same time. She stripped the weapon's ammo drum, and added it to her own supply, as well as removing the 20mm grenades, which were able to be used on her XM-29's built-in launcher. Kasha froze a pair of guards, turning them into ice sculptures. Exile saw her handiwork, and said, "Is good thing you froze them, my little snowflower. They looked really hot under collarski." Kasha chuckled at her husband's sense of humor, and then they both went off to hunt down more guards. Blitz tapped another goon on the shoulder, and when the idiot henchman turned around, he came face to face with Blitz's right fist, which hammered into the side of his skull, knocking him out. Blitz ground the goon's radio under his armored boot, before stuffing the guy into a storage closet full of cleaning supplies. Shag picked up one of the armored Humvees, and lobbed it at an M2 Bradley APC, the impact crushing the troop carrier's tread. All of the men onboard came out, only to find a snarling Muzzle waiting for them. One of them said, "Oh no…oh gods…uh…n-n-nice dog…" Colleen replied, "In your dreams, 'guv…". Muzzle launched himself at the men, and went medieval on them, and he also demolished the APC. Hunter said, "I think they know we're here now, team. Shut off the stealth systems, and raise your shields. Let's take the rest of these guys out. Colleen, Blitz, Sam, you're with me. We'll go right. Exile, take Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle. You four go left, and we'll meet up near the big building with Ovitznia's flag on it. I'm betting Havoc's got an underground bunker there, and that's where the little coward's squirreled away." Colleen replied, "I wonder if that idiot could get any more obvious about where he is. I mean, he should just put up a neon sign that says, "I'm Colonel Havoc, I'm hiding in here, and I'm an idiot." The others laughed at Colleen's quip, and then they split up.

'_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered,_

_There's nowhere to turn._

_You wonder how you'll keep goin'…_

_Think of all the things that really matter,_

_And the chances you've earned…_

_The fire in your heart is growin'…_

_You can fly if you try leaving the past behind…_

_Heaven only knows what you might find…_

_DARE! Dare to believe you can survive!_

_You hold the future in your hands…_

_Dare! Dare to keep all your dreams alive!_

_It's time to take a stand! _

_You can win if you dare!_

_Everybody's tryin' to wreck your spirit, keepin' you down._

_Seems like it's been forever…_

_Oh! There's a little voice if you'll just hear it, sayin' it's the last time…_

_Looks like it's now or never…_

_Out of the darkness, you stole into the light…_

_Fighting for the things you know are right…_

_DARE! Dare to believe you can survive!_

_The power is there at your command!_

_Dare! Dare to keep all your dreams alive._

_It's time to take a stand…_

_You can win if you Dare!_

_DARE! Dare to believe you can survive!_

_You hold the future in your hands!_

_Dare! Dare to keep all your dreams alive!_

_The power is there at your command!_

_Oh…_

_DARE! Dare to keep all your love alive!_

_Dare to be all that you can be…_

_Dare! There is a place where dreams survive…_

_It's calling you on to victory!_

_DARE!'_

The Rovers began the second phase of their assault. Hunter tackled a sniper that he spotted hiding behind a crate, trying to get off a shot at Colleen, as she hacked the lock on one of the weapon storage sheds. Hunter punched the idiot in the face, and said, "Anybody that tries to hurt Colleen when I'm around, is gonna be in serious trouble." He walked over to her, and said, "You can rest easy, Colleen. I just took out an enemy sniper that was trying to put a round into your head." Colleen hacked the lock, and then she said, "Thanks, Huntie. You're always there for me when I need you." He kissed her, and then he replied, "Colleen, I love you, more than anything else on Earth. I'll always be here for you." She kissed him back, and said, "I love you too, Huntie…excuse me…" She jumped up into a nearby tree, vaulted onto one of the branches, and then Hunter heard her yell out, **"HIYA!!! SYCAMORE!!! ELM!!! OAK!!!"** Moments later, another goon fell out of the tree, and into a nearby pond. Colleen flipped backwards off of the branch, and Hunter caught her effortlessly. He asked, "What was all that about?" She smiled, and replied, "Another sniper. I heard him movin' around up there, as he tried to pop you in the head." Hunter replied, "That's two I owe you so far, sweetheart. You really are incredible, you know that?" She blushed, and then the two Rovers began planting their demolition charges inside the armory. Blitz's claws tore open the metal door of the cafeteria, and he and Samantha aimed their rifles at the henchmen inside. Blitz said, "All of you, down on the ground, hands behind your head. You're all under arrest for theft, conspiracy, and violation of international peace treaties." One of the goons tried to get cute, and grabbed a steak knife. He charged Blitz, but when he tried stabbing him, the blade shattered against the armored breastplate. Blitz asked, "Are you done yet?" The man tried to grab a gun off the wall rack, but Blitz grabbed him, and tossed him across the room, into the salad bar. He said, "There…that should help you eat healthier. Be glad I didn't feed you a knuckle sandwich." Samantha kicked another goon into the soda fountain, and then followed up by body-slamming another one through a table. The last idiot went at her, but she sent him flying with a crescent kick to the solar plexus, and the goon went sailing into the bathroom, and into one of the toilets. Sam flushed it, and said, "There…cool off." Exile, Kasha, Shag, and Muzzle, meanwhile, were in the main computer center. Shag ripped the door off the hinges, and then Kasha melted the security camera with her heat vision. The two guards inside were quickly stuffed into lockers by Exile, and Kasha then leveled her rifle at the technician. She said, "I want all files on computer downloaded onto CD here. If you try to raise alarm, I release Muzzle." One look at the angry Rottweiler, who was straining at his restraints, and the man said, "O-Okay, you win! Just, d-don't hurt me!" He downloaded all the files, including Havoc's account data, the names of his investors, and all of his other plans. When the download was complete, Kasha took out the disc, slipped it back into it's case, and gave it to Shag, who slid it into his fur. Kasha said, "Thank you for being good henchman…now, sleep tightski, and don't be letting bedbugs bite." She shot the guard with her dart pistol, and then Exile fried the security console. The four of them quickly headed out, and linked up with Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, and Samantha. Exile said, "Comrade Hunter, Kasha got data from Havoc's computers. We have names of his moneymen, investors, data on his bank accounts, and everything else." Hunter said, "Great work, team. Now then, let's go nail Havoc!" Colleen kicked in the door to Havoc's bunker with a yell of, **"HIYA!!! NORTH POLE!!!"** Hunter threw in a gas grenade, and dropped the two guards in the hallway. Finally, they made their way down to the hangar door, and Hunter set a demolition charge. He rigged the detonator, and then they all pulled back. When they were all clear, he yelled out, **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!"**

When the smoke cleared, they made their way through the destroyed door, and Hunter shouted, **"HAVOC!!! GIVE UP NOW, YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!!! DON'T MAKE ME ANY ANGRIER THAN I ALREADY AM, YOU WARMONGERING MONSTER!!! SINCE YOU HAD TO TRY AND START WORLD WAR THREE RIGHT AT CHRISTMAS, I'M GONNA GET MEDIEVAL ON YOU!!!"** Havoc shouted,** "BRING IT ON, MUTT!!! THIS TIME, VICTORY WILL BE MINE!!!"** Colleen replied, **"NO WAY, YOU MISERABLE NO-GOOD BLIGHTER!!! HUNTIE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE YOU'VE TICKED OFF!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY BUTT CLEAR ACROSS THE OCEAN, AND BACK TO PRISON!!!"** Havoc's remaining henchmen charged, and the Rovers braced themselves for the final showdown.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers have finally made it to Havoc's inner sanctum, and they prepare for the climactic showdown. Can they defeat the lunatic, and return home in time to celebrate Christmas? Find out next time in Chapter Six: Hands off, Havoc!**


	6. Hands off, Havoc!

****

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary: ****Hunter and the other Road Rovers have finally made their way down into Havoc's command bunker, and the final battle between our heroes, and the evil warmonger, is set to begin. Can the heroic canines defeat Havoc's goons, and get home in time to celebrate Christmas with their friends and loved ones? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters or locations associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The song that I will be using in this Chapter, 'We Will Rock You', is property of Queen. All original characters are products of my imagination. The song that Hunter puts on the radio of the Stealth Rover as the team flies home, 'Silver Bells', is property of Perry Como.**

**Chapter Six: Hands off, Havoc!**

Havoc ordered his troops to charge forward, and Hunter said, "Rovers, let's hit 'em fast and hit 'em hard!" Havoc said, "Just try it, mutt! I'm going to enjoy making a fur coat out of your flea-infested wife!" Growling angrily, Hunter charged forward, and plowed one of Havoc's henchmen to the ground with a flying tackle. The idiot tried to stab Hunter in the throat with the blade of his combat knife, but Hunter grabbed hold of his wrist, and snapped it. The goon screamed in anguish, and Hunter said, "Don't do that again!" The guy said, "Fine, then I'll kill you!" He grabbed his gun, but Hunter smirked, and said, "Don't do that either." He then drilled his foot into the goon's crotch, and followed that up by launching him across the room, using his legs like a spring. Hunter's leg muscles were incredibly powerful, so the idiot went sailing clear across the room, finally ending up near Exile, who froze him solid. Colleen found herself surrounded by three of Havoc's goons, all aiming M-16's at her, but she wasn't scared one bit. She smirked, and said, "My…all three of you, against me, and you're using guns…you really are big, tough guys, using a gun against a lady." The lead goon said, "Shut up, mutt. When we're done with you, we'll use your fur to make a new coat for the boss." Colleen said, "I don't think so." With that, she began unleashing a lightning-fast series of powerful punches and kicks, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! TRANS-AM!!! FIREBIRD!!! SOLSTICE!!!" (Three sports car models, all created by Pontiac)**. The first goon took a rising knee to the gut, and went flying into a water cooler. The second idiot was knocked off his feet by a devastating spinning backfist, and the last one dropped from a bone-shattering hook kick. Once she was sure they were all down, she went off to give Hunter some backup.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_  
_You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin' _

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the World some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
Singin'

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you 

Blitz fired a 20mm HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) grenade into one of Havoc's stolen French-built AMX tanks, and he then tore the hatch open on another one, and pulled out the crew. He tossed the driver out first, then the loader, next came the gunner, and finally, the commander. Blitz bared his teeth in the guy's face, and the idiot started sweating. Blitz said, "Now, unless you want me to bite your tooshie, get down on the ground, put your hands behind your head, and don't move. The stupid henchman did as Blitz told him to do, but Blitz said, "Guess what…you know how I said I wouldn't bite your tooshie…I lied!" His fangs clamped down hard, and the idiot screamed in agony. Blitz followed up by shooting each of them with a tranquilzer dart from his pistol. Samantha judo-flipped one of the four goons that came at her into a pile of spare jeep tires. The second one got his nose bashed by her fist, the third dimwitted henchman got a rising knee between the legs, followed by an elbow drop, and she body slammed the last one. Exile's fist slammed into the gut of another goon, and the impact sent him flying into a trio of his buddies, sending all of them sprawling. Kasha froze the lot of them, and she then took down a sniper on the catwalk above Exile, with a precisely-aimed shot from her dart gun. The goon toppled and fell, and Shag held out a safety net for him. Once he was all tied up, Shag lobbed a sleeping gas grenade at another bunch, and they all went to dreamland. Soon, Hunter looked over at Colleen, and said, "Hey, Colleen…it's getting late, so how do you feel about releasing Muzzle?" She smiled, and said, "I was just thinking the same thing, Huntie!" Hunter called out, **"MUZZLE, HERE BUDDY!!!"** Muzzle came hopping over, and Hunter said, "Muzzle, go clear the road for us." Muzzle's eyes lit on Havoc's remaining henchmen, and Colleen said, **"HEY, LAMEBRAINS…I HOPE YOU GOT YOUR MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE FROM SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN GREY'S ANATOMY, 'CAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE DOG FOOD!!!"** Muzzle lit into Havoc's goons, and Hunter said, "Oh boy…Muzzle…ugh…okay…that's enough for me." Colleen said, "Eeew…gross!" Exile said, "Ugh…and I thought that TV schedule was bad…" Blitz said, "Now that…is sick!!!" Samantha and Kasha both turned away, and Shag covered his eyes. Finally, after Muzzle finished having fun, Hunter and Colleen replaced his restraints, and then turned to face Havoc and Skeam. Hunter got Skeam in a chokehold, and knocked him out. He handed him to Exile, who tied him up. Finally, they both advanced on Havoc, who was now desperately looking for a way to escape. Hunter charged him, and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He said, "Havoc…this is for trying to ruin Christmas for me, my friends, and my family!" He punched Havoc in the face. "This one's for insulting the woman I love!" Hunter's knee smashed into Havoc's gut like a torpedo, knocking the wind out of him, and finally, Hunter said, "This is for REALLY ticking me off!!!" He hit Havoc in the left side of the head with a hook punch, and then handed him to Colleen. She said, "Nobody calls me fleabag, or says that I'm infested with mange! I happen to keep my fur VERY soft and clean. The only bug I see here…is you!" She yelled out, **"HIYA!!! RUDOLPH!!! COMET!!! PRANCER!!!" **(Three of Santa's reindeer). Her lightning-fast punches knocked Havoc out, and she then tied him up. Hunter called the authorities, and they came and arrested Havoc, along with all of his stupid henchmen. Once they'd gotten everything secured, the Rovers headed outside, and Hunter set off the demolition charges, once he'd gotten word that the Air Force had reclaimed the stolen F-37's. Once that was done, the team headed back to the Stealth Rover, and they all strapped in. Hunter punched the engines, and took off. He said, "How about some Christmas music for the flight home?" The other Rovers agreed, and Hunter slid a CD into the player mounted on the control panel. The song 'Silver Bells', by Perry Como, came on.

'City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's a feeling like Christmas  
Children laughing, people passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you hear

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day

Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush home with their treasures  
Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all the bustle you hear

Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day'

**Next Chapter: The Rovers return home, and Starlight is overjoyed to have her son and daughter back safely. Now that they're all back together again, the team has a Christmas Eve dinner to celebrate, and then they all head to bed, so that they'll be ready for Christmas morning. Join us next time for Chapter Seven: Home for the Holidays.**


	7. Home For The Holidays

****

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Now that Havoc's plans have been foiled, the Road Rovers make their way back home, eager to spend Christmas with their friends and loved ones. Let's join them now, as they sit down for a nice Christmas Eve dinner, before heading to bed, so that they'll be all rested for Christmas Day and it's festivities.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters or locations associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. However, Alexander, Cassie, Kayla, Karina, Alek, Samantha, Kasha, and the Stealth Rover, as well as the Sirius Mk.IA armor, are products of my imagination. The song that Colleen sings in memory of her mother, 'My Immortal', is property of Evanescence. The Christmas Carol that Hunter sings, "Snoopy's Christmas Carol", is property of The Royal Guardsmen, and the one that Colleen sings, 'Silent Night', is sung by Mariah Carey. The song that they all sing as a group is called 'Little Drummer Boy', by Bing Crosby.**

**Chapter Seven: Home for the Holidays **

Starlight sat in the rec room, watching the news report of her son and daughter's actions in stopping Havoc. She couldn't get over how courageous the two of them were. They'd risked their lives to defeat a heavily armed force that outnumbered them, and now, she'd just heard from The Master that they were on their way home. She pointed at the TV screen, and said, "See that, Kayla…your mommy and daddy stopped the bad man Havoc from hurting lots of people, and now they're coming home." Kayla made a soft cooing noise, and Cassie said, "Grandma, you're really great with Kayla. It's no wonder daddy's such a great dog…you're just as nice as he is." Starlight smiled at her older granddaughter, and said, "Thank you, sweetie. You and your brother are such wonderful children, and I'm so proud to call all of you family. In fact, I'm going to talk to Professor Shepherd about staying here. I may not be able to fight or anything, but I'm sure I can sign on as part of the support staff." Alexander said, "Won't your own master miss you?" Starlight replied, "He's always going off somewhere, so he really doesn't do much, other than leave me a bowl of food and water. I barely get any attention from him, and I'm sick of it." Cassie said, "Wow…I hope Master lets you stay, Grandma. I really like spending time with you, learning to knit, and playing CandyLand and Checkers." Starlight replied, "Believe me, honey…I haven't been this happy since I saw your daddy again, for the first time in years." Alexander asked, "What was dad like as a puppy, Grandma?" Chuckling, Starlight replied, "Oh my…he was such a playful, frisky little pup. He was constantly running around, chasing almost anything that moved. Fallen leaves, squirrels, pouncing on bugs, and, of course, his tennis balls." Just then, The Master's voice came over the intercom. He said, **"Starlight, I just thought I'd let you know…we've just picked up the Stealth Rover. They're on landing approach now." **Smiling, Starlight said, "Well then, let's go welcome your parents home, shall we?" Together, they all headed out of the rec room, and down to the hangar bay. Minutes later, the huge doors opened, and Starlight saw the big silver and black fighter coming in, the landing gear down, and the wing flaps up, in order to slow itself down. Finally, the large aircraft touched down, and once the roar of the engines had stopped, the hatch opened, and everyone came out. Hunter and the others removed their helmets, and Starlight rushed forward, and embraced her son happily. She said, "Oh Hunter…you and Colleen were wonderful out there! I saw the news report, and you make me so proud, to be your mother! I'm so glad you're safe." Hunter said, "Mom, thanks so much. I love you too." Colleen asked, "How were the kids?" Smiling, Starlight replied, "I didn't have any problems with them. Alexander and Cassie are absolutely a joy, and Kayla slept most of the time. I read her a few books, and taught Cassie how to knit. I also played Checkers and Candyland with the twins. Karina and Alek were no problem either. Karina spent a lot of time playing Connect Four with Alexander, and Alek pretty much played with his toy cars." Hunter watched as Colleen held Kayla close, as the little girl snuggled against her mother's warm fur. Professor Hubert came out, and said, "I just finished downloading the Stealth Rover's mission recorder, and the ones in your helmets as well. You did great out there, and The Master's waiting. I'll see you all at 8:00pm for dinner." Hunter said, "Well then, let's head upstairs, get debriefed, and then we can change out of this armor." The other Rovers agreed, and Starlight joined them. She said, "Hunter, I'd like to be there when The Master congratulates you, and I'd also like to talk with him about something, before we go to dinner." Hunter replied, "Sure thing, Mom. I'm sure he won't mind."

The Rovers, along with Starlight, entered the Briefing Room, and The Master turned to face them. He said, "Starlight, what brings you here?" She replied, "Well, I actually wanted to ask you if I could stay here from now on. My owner never really pays attention to me, and I'm tired of being by myself, whenever he runs off to who knows where. I'd like to be able to be closer to my family, secondly, and, in return, I'll think of a way to help out around here." The Master replied, "Well, Starlight, I'm sure Hunter and Colleen, and especially your three wonderful grandchildren, won't be disappointed, when I say that I have no problem with you staying here. I'll have your guest room turned into your permanent room, right across from Hunter and Colleen's room." Hunter smiled, and so did Colleen, along with the twins. Hunter said, "Oh mom…this is just so…AWESOME!!! I can't believe that you're actually gonna stay here from now on…" Starlight replied, "Honey, now that I've seen how wonderful your wife and children are, not to mention your friends, I don't want to leave. I've been away from you for so long, and I don't want to be apart from my family again." Hunter replied, "Mom…I've missed you so much…" They hugged one another, overjoyed that they would never be separated again. The Master then began to debrief the Rovers. He said, "Your performance against Havoc was remarkable, and all of you displayed incredible courage, loyalty, and everything else, that makes me proud to know that I chose the right dogs to form the team. Thanks to you, Havoc will be in jail for a very, very long time, and you also prevented a devastating global war. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter smiled, as he turned to face his friends, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The rest of the Rovers, and even Starlight, responded with the usual, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"** Once that was done, the Rovers all went down to the armory, put away their weapons and armor, and then they all went into their rooms to take a shower. After that, they all headed into the dining room, and Shag soon brought out dinner. A delicious-looking turkey, gravy, noodles, cranberry sauce, and all the other traditional Christmas fixings. The Master stood up, and said, "Rovers, it gives me great pleasure to announce that, as of now, Hunter's mother, Starlight, will be staying here with us, from now on. Hunter, would you please say Grace?" Hunter stood up, and took hold of Colleen's hand with one of his, and his mother's hand with the other. He said, "Dear God Almighty…thank you for this wonderful meal, that we are about to share with our friends, family, and loved ones. We also thank you for our being able to enjoy another year together, all healthy and safe. I want to personally thank you, for finally reuniting me with my mother, and for allowing my beloved wife and children, to be adopted by her as part of the family. We ask for peace and prosperity in the upcoming year, and we also give thanks for your son, the Holy Lord Jesus Christ, the birth of whom this wonderful night is dedicated to. Thank you." The rest of the Rovers replied in unison, **"AMEN!!!"** The Rovers all sat down, and began fixing their plates. Starlight swallowed a bite of her turkey, and said, "Hunter, you truly are a wonderful son, and your 'Grace' speech, put tears in my eyes. After seeing your mission footage, and seeing how brave you were when protecting Colleen, and seeing her protecting you, I know that you'll always be together." Colleen said, "Merry Christmas, Starlight." Starlight pulled Colleen into a hug, and replied, "Merry Christmas, Colleen." Hunter kissed the lovely female Collie, and Colleen then stood up. She said, "I'd like to sing a song now, dedicated to the memory of my mum, who passed on when I was just a pup. Mum, I want you to know, that I've never forgotten you…" Colleen then began singing the song that she'd memorized, for this very occasion. It was the song 'My Immortal', by Evanescence.

_'I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me'_

When she finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Hunter and Starlight both hugged her, letting her know that they'd always be there for her. Hunter said, "I'm here, sweetheart…I'm here…" He kissed her deeply, rubbing her neck and back, until she finally finished crying. After that, they headed back to the table, and finished eating.

A little while later, they'd all gathered in the rec room, to sing some Christmas Carols before going to bed. Hunter started it off with one of his favorites, 'Snoopy's Christmas Carol', by The Royal Guardsmen.

_'The news had come out in the First World War  
The bloody Red Baron was flying once more_

_The Allied command ignored all of its men  
And called on Snoopy to do it again._

_Was the night before Christmas, 40 below  
When Snoopy went up in search of his foe  
He spied the Red Baron, fiercely they fought  
With ice on his wings Snoopy knew he was caught._

_Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing out from the land  
Asking peace of all the world  
And good will to man_

_The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight  
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
Or was it the bells from the village below._

_Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man_

_The Baron made Snoopy fly to the Rhine  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Snoopy was certain that this was the end  
When the Baron cried out, "Merry Christmas, my friend"_

_The Baron then offered a holiday toast  
And Snoopy, our hero, saluted his host  
And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd meet on some other day._

_Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man'_

Everyone applauded Hunter, and Colleen stepped up to take the microphone next. She said, "I'm going to be performing 'Silent Night', by Mariah Carey.

'_Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, All is bright  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so Tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace. _

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight!  
Glories stream from heaven afar;  
Heavenly hosts sing Al-le-lu-ia!  
Christ the Saviour is born!  
Christ the Saviour is born!

Silent night, holy night!  
Wondrous star, lend thy light!  
With the angels let us sing  
Alleluia to our King!  
Christ the Saviour is here,  
Jesus the Saviour is here!

Silent night, Holy night!  
Son of God, love's pure light  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face,  
With the dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord at thy birth;  
Jesus Lord at thy birth.' 

Colleen got the same applause that Hunter had, and then Hunter joined her up front. He said, "I'd like everyone to come up here now, so that we can all sing, 'Little Drummer Boy', together. Once everyone had gathered around, they all began singing.

_'Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
So to honor Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come._

_Little Baby  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too,  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to  
give our King  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you!  
Pa rum pum pum  
On my drum_

_Mary nodded  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him  
Pa rum pum pum  
I played my best for Him  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum  
Then He smiled at me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum.'_

As soon as they were done singing, they all said goodnight and Merry Christmas to one another, and then headed for their rooms. Hunter and Colleen climbed into bed, and were asleep moments later. Blitz and Samantha stayed up for a little bit, reading, before they too went to bed. Exile and Kasha watched _Home Alone_ and _Home Alone 2: Lost In New York_, and then they also fell asleep. It had been a long day for the Rovers, but it had also been very rewarding, especially for Hunter and Colleen. Not only had Hunter's mother decided to stay with them forever, but she had accepted Colleen into the family, and Hunter knew that nothing could possibly make him happier. This was truly going to be a Christmas that he'd never forget.

**Next Chapter: The Rovers wake up on Christmas morning, have breakfast, and then they exchange presents. Join us next time for lots of cheer, love, and joy, as the Rovers spend the happiest day of the year together, in Chapter Eight: Merry Christmas to all!**


	8. Merry Christmas To All!

**The Best Christmas Ever**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710**

**Summary:**** Christmas Day has finally arrived, and the Rovers are all overjoyed. They have breakfast, and then they go out to sing Christmas Carols to the children at a local homeless shelter, before heading back home to Headquarters to open their gifts. Let's join them now, as they get set to spend this wonderful holiday with their friends and family.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. All original characters, however, are products of my imagination. **

**Song list for this chapter:**

'**Feliz Navidad'**

'**Jingle Bells'**

'**Home For The Holidays'**

**Hunter and Colleen's duet at the end: 'Suddenly Love', by Lea Salonga and Ariel.**

**Chapter Eight: Merry Christmas to All!**

The next morning, Hunter got up, stretched out, and smiled. Christmas Day had finally arrived, and he knew that this Christmas would be the best one of his entire life. Not only did he have his lovely wife Colleen at his side, but he also had his wonderful children, the twins Alexander and Cassie, and their baby daughter Kayla, but his mother, Starlight, would now be staying with them at Headquarters, from now on. She had volunteered to watch over the kids whenever they went on missions, and she had also decided that she would help out and prepare meals. Hunter looked over at his bed, and smiled as his eyes lit on the lovely sable and white-furred Collie that was lying under the covers, still fast asleep. He walked over to the bed, and gently rubbed her shoulders, until she started to stir. Once she'd stretched out, she smiled up at him, and said, "Morning, Huntie. Merry Christmas." Hunter pulled her close, and replied, "Merry Christmas, Colleen. I love you." She kissed him, and then replied, "I love you too, Huntie." They held each other for a few minutes, until Hunter said, "Let's go get ready, and then we'll have breakfast. After all, we've got a performance scheduled at St. Theresa's Homeless Shelter this morning, and those little kids are really looking forward to having us sing for them, and drop off some presents." Colleen replied, "You're right…Huntie, I can't wait to see the smiles on their little faces, when we show up to brighten their day." Hand in hand, the two of them went into the twins' bedroom, greeted them, and Colleen then went back and fed Kayla. Starlight walked in, and she said, "Merry Christmas, Hunter, and to you too, Colleen." She repeated the process with her grandchildren, and then they all headed downstairs. Hunter decided that this would be a perfect occasion for his special cinnamon/brown sugar pancakes, and so he began whipping them up. Starlight asked, "What's he cooking, Colleen?" The pretty Collie smiled, and replied, "Huntie's got his own special pancake recipe, that he came up with just after he saved me from that vampire, Mordred. He usually makes it about once a week, but he also makes it for holidays and special occasions. He's got the recipe written down, and he plans on giving it to the owners of the homeless shelter we'll be visiting after breakfast. We'll be singing songs for them, and dropping off some toys, to cheer them up and make this Christmas a happy one for them." Starlight smiled, as she thought of her son's sweet, kind nature. She said, "He really is wonderful, Colleen. He's got a heart of gold, and he really does care for those around him. I couldn't ask for a better son." Colleen replied, "I know…and I couldn't ask for a better husband. Huntie's been abso-bloomin'-lutely wonderful to me, and he's great with the kids. There's no other dog on Earth, that could possibly make me feel the way he does." Hunter came over just then, and said, "Breakfast is served!" He slid the pancakes onto everyone's plate, and then placed bowls of fruit on the table. There were apples, strawberries, and bananas. Starlight cut a piece of one of her pancakes, and right as she slid it into her mouth, she smiled broadly. "Oh my…this is delicious! Hunter, you really are a wonderful cook, and a true joy to be around." He blushed, and replied, "Thanks, mom." Once they'd all finished eating, Hunter and Colleen cleaned up, while the other Rovers went to get their gifts, which they'd be taking to the homeless shelter. Starlight volunteered to stay with the kids, and Hunter and Colleen gave her a quick hug, before they headed off.

When they arrived outside St. Theresa's Homeless Shelter, the Rovers adjusted their coats, and Hunter then walked up to the door, and pressed the buzzer. Minutes later, the door opened, and a soft, gentle female voice inquired, "Yes, who is it?" Hunter replied, "We're the Road Rovers. We're here to perform for the children here, and to give them some Christmas presents." The young woman checked her planner, and said, "Ah, yes. Please, come in, the children were all excited last night, when we told them you'd be coming. May I have your names, please?" Hunter replied, "My name's Hunter, and the female Collie at my side is my wife, Colleen." Colleen said, "Merry Christmas, 'luv." Blitz stepped up next, and said, "I'm Blitz, and the pretty German Shepherd is my wife, Samantha. We'd both like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year." Hunter pointed to the big white Sheepdog, and said, "That's Shag. He can't really talk, but he's really good with kids." Shag replied, "Rerry Rismas!" The woman asked, "What did he just say?" Hunter replied, "Oh…sorry about that. He said Merry Christmas." Finally, Exile came up, and said, "Season's Greetings, from all of us Road Rovers. My name is Exile, and lovely snowflower with me is my wife, Kasha." The woman shook each of their hands in turn, and said, "Thank you all for coming to spend your Christmas with us. I'm Sister Cathy, the owner of the shelter. I'll walk you down to where the kids are." In just a few short minutes, Sister Cathy and the Rovers arrived in the doorway of the living room, and Sister Cathy said, "Excuse me, kids, if I could ask you all to stand up…our guests have arrived. A very special Christmas surprise for you all, the Road Rovers!" The canine superheroes entered the room, and the kids all began clapping, before running up to meet them. One little girl, only six years old, pulled gently on Colleen's arm. Colleen knelt down, and asked, "Hello, 'luv. What's your name?" The little girl replied, "Amy. What's yours?" Colleen replied, "I'm Colleen. The nice golden-furred dog there, that's my husband, Hunter." Colleen pulled one of the small packages from the sack of gifts, and handed it to her. Amy unwrapped it, and found a pretty silver necklace, with a cross on it, and an attached luck charm. Amy hugged Colleen, and Colleen then helped her put it on. Sister Cathy and her assistant, Sister Nina, brought in some milk and cookies, and the Rovers, along with the kids, helped themselves. Once the gifts had all been handed out, Hunter stood up near the Christmas Tree, and said, "If I could ask the rest of the Rovers to join me up here, we'll start the Christmas Carols." Once his friends were all gathered together, Hunter said, "Our first song is 'Feliz Navidad', which is Spanish for 'Merry Christmas'. Hunter and the others had been rehearsing for a while now, so they were all ready for this.

'_Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad. _

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Ano y Felicidad.

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart.' 

When they finished singing, the whole room erupted into cheers. Hunter and the other Rovers took their bows, and then Hunter said, "Thank you. Up next, the timeless classic, Jingle Bells."

'_Dashing through the snow  
On a one-horse open sleigh,  
Over the fields we go,  
Laughing all the way;  
Bells on bob-tail ring,  
making spirits bright,  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight. _

Jingle bells, jingle bells,  
jingle all the way!  
O what fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

A day or two ago,  
I thought I'd take a ride,  
And soon Miss Fanny Bright  
Was seated by my side;  
The horse was lean and lank;  
Misfortune seemed his lot;  
He got into a drifted bank,  
And we, we got upsot.  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
What fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.

A day or two ago,  
the story I must tell  
I went out on the snow  
And on my back I fell;  
A gent was riding by  
In a one-horse open sleigh,  
He laughed as there  
I sprawling lie,  
But quickly drove away.  


_  
Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
What fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh. _

Now the ground is white  
Go it while you're young,  
Take the girls tonight  
And sing this sleighing song;  
Just get a bob-tailed bay  
two-forty as his speed  
Hitch him to an open sleigh  
And crack! you'll take the lead.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,  
Jingle all the way!  
What fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh.' 

Once again, the kids cheered their canine friends, and the Rovers bowed. Hunter then said, "Thank you. Now, one more before we leave. 'Home For The Holidays."

'_Oh, there's no place like  
home for the holidays,  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
When you pine for the sunshine  
Of a friendly face  
For the holidays, you can't beat  
Home, sweet home _

I met a man who lives in Tennessee  
And he was headin' for Pennsylvania  
And some home made pumpkin pie  
From Pennsylvania folks a travelin' down  
To Dixie's sunny shore  
From Atlantic to Pacific, gee  
The traffic is terrific

Oh there's no place like home  
For the holidays, 'cause no matter  
How far away you roam  
If you want  
To be happy in a million ways  
For the holidays, you can't beat  
Home, sweet home' 

Everyone cheered, and Hunter said, thank you, all of you. Now, before we leave, I'd like to present one final gift to this shelter. Sisters Cathy and Nina, on behalf of all of us, please accept this check, made out to you, from our Master. He thinks it'll be put to better use in your hands, than in the hands of the evil man that we Rovers liberated the money from." Sister Cathy looked at the check, and her eyes went wide. "Oh my…seventy-five million dollars…thank you so much! We'll be able to afford new bedding and clothing for the children, and more trips as well. From all of us, bless you, and your friends and family. We won't ever forget your kindness, Hunter. Merry Christmas, to all of you." Hunter and the other Rovers replied, **"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"** in unison, and then headed back home. Sister Nina turned to Sister Cathy, and said, "My…they have such golden hearts, and I've never seen the children so happy. We should ask them to perform here every Christmas." Sister Cathy replied, "I was thinking the same thing, Nina. I'm going to put this check away, and then I'll join you in making lunch for the children."

Back at Road Rover Headquarters, the team had just come in from their trip to the homeless shelter, and Hunter whipped up a batch of his homemade Meatball Alphabet soup for them, so they could warm up. Once they all finished lunch, they headed into the living room to open their gifts. Since it was the twins' birthday, they got their stuff first. Cassie got a pretty locket from her mother, and a new dress from her father. Starlight gave her a little knitting kit of her own, along with a Judy Collins CD. As for Alexander, he got a Masterpiece Edition Optimus Prime action figure from Hunter, a copy of Gran Turismo 4, which was a sports car racing game for the Playstation 2, from Colleen, and Starlight gave him a copy of Transformers: The Movie (The 1986 animated version), on DVD. Colleen approached Starlight, and handed her a small, rectangle-shaped gift. Starlight opened it, and found a framed copy of the picture that Hunter had taken of them all together in the living room. Starlight hugged Colleen, and said, "This is such a lovely present, dear. Thank you so much." Starlight handed a book to Colleen, and she unwrapped it. It was a leather-bound photo album, and the first few pages were filled with pictures that Starlight had found, of herself and Hunter, from Hunter's puppyhood. Colleen's eyes misted with tears, and she asked, "Where did you find these pictures?" Starlight smiled, and replied, "Before Blitz brought me here, him and I went into the farmhouse, and he grabbed some pictures from the farmer's photo album, which he never really looked at." Colleen hugged Starlight, and said, "It's lovely, thank you so much!" Hunter handed Colleen a painting that he'd commissioned, from a local custom art gallery, of all of them together, including the kids, and his mom. Colleen threw her arms around him, and Hunter then handed her a music box, which played the melody to her favorite song, 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You', by Elvis. Starlight handed Colleen one more gift, a tea set, which Colleen was absolutely thrilled with. They all exchanged their gifts with one another, expressed their gratitude for the wonderful presents, and then went to do their own thing until dinner.

When it finally came time to eat supper, the Rovers gathered in the dining room, and enjoyed the hickory-smoked ham that Hunter had prepared, along with carrots, noodles, cranberry sauce, stuffing, and all the fixings. After dinner was over, they all cleaned up, had dessert, and then headed to bed.

Hunter and Colleen walked into their bedroom, and Hunter said, "Colleen, this truly has been a wonderful Christmas. The kids at the homeless shelter were so happy when we sang for them, and gave them their gifts, and it brought a tear to my eye, to see the joy on their faces, when we gave them that check. Most of all, my mom is going to be with us from now on, and the kids love her, and she loves them, and you as well. Of course, as sweet, beautiful, and wonderful as you are, Colleen, I knew she'd love you, because it's those same qualities that make me love you." Colleen kissed her beloved husband, and replied, "I love you too, Huntie, and I've had a wonderful day as well." Hunter kissed her back, and then said, "Colleen, I'd like to do a duet with you, to the song 'Suddenly Love', by Lea Salonga and Ariel." Colleen smiled, and replied, "Oh Huntie…that sounds so beautiful, and I'd be honored." Hunter cued up the song, and the two of them began singing.

Hunter:  
'_For much of my life  
I have been all alone  
Too strong to need someone else _

Colleen:  
_For much of my life  
Gentle breezes have blown me away  
For somebody else _

Hunter:  
_Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling _

Colleen:  
_And I'm transported to heavens above _

Both:  
_Suddenly, love comes yearning  
Love comes burning_

Hunter:  
_And I found myself  
Suddenly, me _

Colleen:  
_When I turn around  
And suddenly, you_

Both:  
_Took me by surprise  
Suddenly, love_

Hunter:  
_For much of my life  
I have gone my own way  
Too far to feel any need_

Colleen:  
_For much of my life  
I've been happy to stay  
Alone in my heart and indeed_

Both:  
_Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

Hunter:  
_And I'm transported to heavens above _

Both:  
_Suddenly, love come hoping  
Love comes coping _

Hunter:  
_And I found myself  
Suddenly, me_

Colleen:  
_Out of the blue  
You appear _

Both:  
_And I look into your eyes  
Suddenly, love _

(Instrumental)

Hunter:  
_Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has plans of its own _

Colleen:  
_Never again will I say ever more  
Heaven has made sure that I'm not alone _

Colleen and Hunter:  
_For much of my life  
For much of my life  
With so much still to go _

_So much still to go  
I know that I'll not see them through  
Ohh... _

_For much of my life  
For much of my life_

_I have nowhere to go  
As long as I go there with you _

Both:  
_Suddenly, love comes calling  
Love comes falling_

_Love comes burning_

Hunter:  
_And I found myself  
Suddenly, me _

Colleen:  
_When I turn around  
And suddenly, you_

Both:  
_Took me by surprise  
Suddenly, love.'_

When the song finished, the two of them climbed into bed, and Hunter wrapped his arms gently around Colleen, just under her shoulder blades. Colleen placed one hand on the side of his face, and the other on his chest, as she fell asleep next to him. They both knew, as did the other Rovers, that they would never have to worry about being alone, because they would always be there for each other, for the rest of their lives.

**The End.**


End file.
